Not, Technically, Running Away
by CookieMonstress
Summary: Naruto is a Hot gay guy who just "ran away" from his gardian Mizuki. He takes a Bus and meets a man named Kakashi. Kakashi decides to take Naruto with him to the mansion he works at. Sasunaru!
1. Not, Technically, Running Away

Uzumaki Naruto was a very handsom _handsom _young man. A lot of girls swooned after him. Too bad he isn't intrested. Unfortunetly, for them at least, Uzumaki Naruto was gay. Now you're probably thinking _ok ok I know Naruto is hot and-yadayada get to the point. _The point is is you have to know this because it's important to the plot. See if I didn't tell you he was gay and all the girls were flirting with him and he wasn't caring then you'd think, _ok WTF is Nartuo acting like Sasuke for?!. _Admitt it, you would have. Anyways back to the point. He's gay and every girl at his high school likes him.

So here was this oh so famous Uzumaki Naruto, standing in front a bus station, in the rain-excuse me-_thunderstorm,_ at 9:36 pm_. _His clothes and face soaking wet and his face red. Red because he just ran 3/4 of a mile and wet beacause of the "rain" (shya right, the cry baby).

Now you may be wondering_ WTF IS HE DOING IN THE RAIN?! _and _WTF IS GOING ON?!_ and some people, _AWWWW NARU-CHAN IS CRYING!! T^T!._ To understand what's going on we have to go all the way back to this morning. When him and his gardian, Mizuki, had a big fat fight.

* * *

~ Earlier that day ~

* * *

Naruto woke up from his well earned reast. It was 9:30 a.m. on a Sunday. He reached over to his table and grabbed his cellphone and texted his best friend Ino Yamanaka.

/ hey.i just woke up.u and ur family done moving? \

After that he put his cell down. _I gotta go take a shower _he thought. Naruto had golden skin, probably from hanging out at the beach with Ino all the time, and Blonde hair which was kinda weird for a natrually born Asian person. He also has big blue eyes, another weird thing for an Asian person to have. He jumped off his bed and started searching for towels and clothes. Naruto had a small room, fit for only one person and, for sleepovers, on sleepingbag may be on the floor. His bed was under his window and his desk next to his bed. Then the dresser and and bookshelves lined a seperate wall. It was a small apartment. What seperated his and Mizuki's room was a bathroom. Of course not that many people use it (no one wants to hear someone pooping or singing in the shower :P). Other than that people used the hall bathroom. Naruto walked into the bathroom that seperated the two rooms and yelled,

"Mizuki-san! Mizuki-san!" The blonde put his ear to the door,"Mizuki-san?" Nobody said anything so Naruto, being the curious type, walked in.

What he saw will forever burn his eyes just for remembering. Mizuki was lying on his bed _naked_ cooing to a _naked _women. The two sat there were so into what the other was saying that Naruto, instead of having to do the usual one cough, had to do a whole cough attack. Then both of them whirled their heads around trying to find the source of the coughs. If you ever saw this scene you would have sworn Mizuki was growling. His eyebrows arched, one of them twitching.

"Na-Na-NARUTO???!!!! What are you doing in here?!"

"I kept calling your name but you wouldnt answer!"

"So?! You didnt have to come in here!!" Mizuki screeched.

"Yes I did! What if you were hurt, or even dead?!"

"Then you would just have to leave me be."

"Fine then I'll just do that next time!" Naruto yelled as he left for his room.

He made it to his room when something started ringing. Naruto, being irked at the moment, threw glares at everything he looked at trying to find wat was making that sound. Then he looked at his phone, totally embarrsed, he snatched it up. Text from Ino.

/ yah! Our new town is awesome! But 

thers a whole bunch of spoiled brats!

D: i wished --*wish* u'd come Naru!

Thers a whole bunch of HOT gay guys!

anyways see you during spring break! Byez! \

Naruto laughed while texting back-

/ ino stop with the lines they're confusing! :3

so how hot r those guys? are they seme ma-

terial? ah anyways i caught Mizuki-san

'wooing' some lady. But i read her eyes, she

just wanted to get laid . she doesnt even like

him. she could have cared less. ah but i g2g

so ja ne! \

He closed his phone and went to take his shower.

Upon eating breakfast, the lady Mizuki was speaking with walked into the kitchen and to Naruto.

"Uh-erm, Where's the bathroom?" She asked with her best puppy eyes. Naruto noticed the towel around her. The woman puted and Naruto snorted.

"Please?" She asked showing a little bit of one of her breasties.

"Listen here chicka, Im gay. So trying to show off one of you deflated boobs wont help. Go ask the man you slept with where it is, do you business and get out of my house."

She whimpered as she left. Naruto could have just told her where it is but nooooo he felt like taking his anger and annoyence out on someone. But that was only a slice of the cake he was ready to serve.

~After-Noon~

Naruto went to work.

Came back at 8:30pm

~At dinner~

Naruto made Dinner and was currently sitting across from Mizuki. They were both eating in silence until Mizuki spoke,

"Ana told me you told her to get out of yourhouse. Where do you get of saying that crap?! huh?"

Naruto really didnt feel like arguing, so he decided everything he was going to say was going to be said bluntly and calm.

"This _is _my house. I pay the rent, do the taxes and buy groceries. Oh except the bread i pay for that. So basicaly all you can pay for is: bread, clothes, and hoes." Naruto said holding the peak of his nose.

"You filthy stinkin rat! After i took you in because of what happened to Iru-"

"SHUT-UP!! Dont you ever say his name! It's not a request it's a command! No scum bag like you can dare say his name!"

"Iruka. Umino Ir-" Mizuki never got a chance to finnish because Naruto leaped over the table and grappled him to the floor. Naruto was on top of him, choking him.

"LET'S HEAR YOU SAY HIS NAME NOW!!" he screamed. "OH?! YOU CANT? I THINK I KNOW WHY, BECAUSE IM SQUEEZING YOUR FUCKING LARYNX!!"

All of Naruto's adreneline was kicking in. He calls it Kyuubi. After his older brother. Naruto has more adreneline power than the normal humanbeing. Fortunatly for Mizuki Naruto didnt want to be a murderer like Mizuki so he quit choking him and went to his room, packed some bags, put his cellphone in his pocket and headed for the front door. Unfortunatky Mizuki followed him,

"Just where do you think you're going?! You cant _survive_ without me!"

Naruto looked him dead in the eye and said, "Oh contrary." Then he stepped out the house.

For some reason he ran, he ran 3/4 of a mile (b/c of Kyuubi) in a thunderstorm and walked the rest of the mile, where he ended up at a bus station.

* * *

~Where We Began the Story~

* * *

Naruto's phone vibrated. Ino. He took it out it read :

/ sorrie i'll stop with the lines. OMFG a whole bunch of seme!

and thers this one guy TOTALLY perfect for you! He has

nice hair too! so kawaii! x3! \

Naruto chuckle as he put up his phone, the bus was here. He got, paid, and took a seat next to a man with one of his eyes cover.

Naruto waved at him then took out his cellphone:

/ so wat is this guy who is 'TOTALLY' for me like?

I hope he's emo or um goth or something. Esspecially

emo. Altho it's hard to fing emo seme's ----

Naruto was interrupted by some one....chuckling? He looked over to the chuckling guy. It was the guy with one of his eyes covered! He was reading what Naruto texted!

"What's so funny about it?" He asked

"I know and emo seme, in fact he's my boss, heh heh!" He held out his hand,"Kakashi Hatake!"

Naruto took his hand, "Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Pleasure!"

"Yes you too! Ah! Hold on!" Naruto quickly finnished his text:

-look hard for me sweetie! kisses! ja ne! \

Kakashi took out an orange book called, Icha Icha Paradise Vol III : Runaway To Yaoi Heaven!

"Hatake-san! You read that stuff?! So people really do read Ero-sennins books!"

"Please call me Kakashi or," he pinched Naruto's cheeks "Kaka-kun."

"Are you flirting with me?! Naruto said grabbing his cheek.

"Maybe. But i already have my Dolphin-chan!"

"Hmmm acutally i wouldnt mind going out with you! You couldnt possibly older than 21. And im 18." Naruto joked.

"Actually im 34."

Naruto's jaw dropped."Nuh-uh! You're too hot! And too well built! You're lying!" Naruto started gapping.

"You should reall stop that Naru-chan. You look like a gold fish. And Emo Seme Boss loves those!!"

Naruto laughed. After a while of silence Kakashi asked,

"Why is a young chap such as yourself on a bus at," he looked at his watch "9:45?"

Naruto looked down as if the answer was on the floor," I walked out on my gaurdian."

Kakashi raised a brow.

"Yah. We got into a big fight. Well sorta. Anyways i left, and i dont even know where im going. I don even have a place _to _go."

"Well you can come live with me! My Dolphin-chan is just like a mother!! Plus we're butlers in a masion so you can probably work or go there everyday!!"

"Really?"

"Yah!"

Naruto jumped on Kakashi's back and thanked him repeatedly. Now he was on his way to a masion. _Wow, _Naruto thought _Didn't see this coming._

* * *

Wat did you guys think?? I tried so hard not to use IM wen i was typing xD well plz rate and stuff u kno the deal help an author out a lil :D

and remember note leavers, theres a difference between put downs and critizism


	2. Enter Sasuke and Iruka

A speaker on the bus announced,

"We have now reached the town of Chiatawei. If this is your stop, good bye and have a nice day. If it is not, please use this time as a rest stop. Thank you for your attension." The voice dissapeared as fast as it came.

Kakashi stretched as he said, "Naruto-kun c'mon it's our stop!"

"Hmm.....Chiatawei.....sounds familiar." Naruto mumbled. Kakashi peered at him before picking up his and Naruto's bags. As they got off the bus someone screamed,

"Kakashi-san! There you are!" A pink haired girl ran up to them.

"Sasuke-sama has been looking for you!" She looked at Naruto. "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." came his short reply.

"He's with me." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi Sasuke won't allo-"

Kakashi cut her off, "Sasuke likes me more than you, I'm sure he won't mind."

_Woah, harsh_ Naruto thought. He never thought Kakashi-kun would say something like that. But obviously that pink girl was used to it for she did not react or rather didn't notice or could have cared less.

"Uh, well both of you just get into the limo." She said.

"Hold on, wait! wah!" Naruto screeched was was about to be rollin' in a limo!

"I guess the phrase 'dumb blonde' is true." she replied curtly to his outburst.

"Quotes the Pink Haired girl." Naruto smirked.

"You two just get into the car." Kakashi said quite irked.

* * *

~In the Car~

* * *

"You didn't introduce yourself to Naruto-kun yet." Kakashi said flatly.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

She pouted,"I'm Sakura Haruno. Sasuke's personal assistent. And he loves me and said we were going to get married." She said lying since he was just and unimportant stranger who would probably never know the truth.......Sasuke actually hated her guts. Unfortunatly Naruto looked in her eyes and knew right off the bat she was lying about the Sasuke part.

Kakashi probably reading Naruto's mind said,"So she dreams."

Sakura glared, "And who are you!?"

"I already answered this question, I'm Naruto. I met Kakashi on the bus and, I'm gay."

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto ignored her and looked out the window, they were passing a beach. _I miss Ino _He thought. He turned around and asked Kakashi a question.

"Can we go to that beach?"

"Sure. I guess, you're 18 you dont have to ask me. But you probably will have to ask Dolphin-chan."

Naruto turned back around. Suddenly he was looking at a giant pink and white marble mansion. He wouldnt be surprised if this was near, what? 20 acres? They pulled into that oh so famous "u" drive way that almost all rich people have. They all got out the car and Kakashi got the bags including Naruto's. Sakura straightened her business skirt, got her clipboard and but her Bluetooth into her ear.

"C'mon lets go." she spoke to Naruto and Kakashi like dogs.

They entered the foyer and turned to the left which, from looks, must have been the library. In there sat a man with jet black hair two bangs framing each side of his face. Glasses on and reading a book. He was wearing a white collar shirt and black bussiness pants with suspenders. Sakura walked to him,

"Sasuke-sama, Kakashi is back and he brought a long a boy." So this is 'Sasuke' Naruto thought.

Sasuke shot his head up,"What boy?! Where?! Get him out imedeatly!"

Hearing this Kakashi stepped up to the plate,"Sasuke, I met him on the bus-"

"WHAT?! That's even worse! Out! NOW!"

"You sure you dont want to look at him?" Kakashi asked.

"No, he doesnt want to look at him. He's gay and might-" Sakura never got to finish because Sasuke interrupted her,

"He's gay? Well then let's not be mean to him! Kakashi get Mother down here to get him a room." You might be wondering why Sasuke's attitude changed when he heard Naruto was gay. Well it's because he's gay too.

Kakashi came back down with a carmel skined colored man with brown hair put into a pony tail. Kakashi tapped a Naruto who was staring at Sasuke on the shoulder. Naruto turned around,

"Naruto-kun this is Dolphin-chan, Mother or-"

"IRUKA??!!" Naruto screamed.

"NARUTO!???!!" the other screamed. They ran and hugged each other.

"You two know each other?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes!" Iruka said.

"But how?"

"It's such a long story." Naruto said.

And so it was.


	3. Explanation Time, Iruka and Naruto

Everyone filed into Sasuke's humungous livingroom, there were two couches that faced each other with a mahogany coffee table in the middle of them. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura sat on one couch. Iruka and Naruto on the other. Naruto was staring at Sasuke and Sasuke vise-versa. then Naruto's phone beeped. Ino. He read the text it said :

/ im telling u i haf

the perfect guy! He goes to my

skool! well, college, but any-

ways u should drop by. it's

in chiatawei, the city we moved

to. the skools called- The Best

University Ever University. i kno

weird huh? well anyway when u

come and visit i'll show u him!

Bye honey! \

So that's where Naruto know's Chiatawei from! This is where Ino moved. He was about to text back when Kakashi said,

"Naruto, you and Iruka got some explaining to do."

"So you guys must want to hear the story?" Iruka asked.

Everyone nodded.

"OK. It started like this," Iruka explained "I found Naruto as a baby and his brother Kyuubi all alone in a park one afternoon. Kyuubi told me his name and said the baby's name was Naruto and that they were brothers. Kyuubi also said that he was six and that Naruto was very recently born and that both of their parents were dead. So I took them home with me and fed them. Then I went to the police station and asked them if there had been a missing children report, hoping to find one of their reletives. Until Kyuubi told me their _whole _was killed by some guy named Mizuki. I know, I know. I should have told the police you say, but you know how police go all crazy when they have a massacare on their hands. So anyways he also told me that he and his pregnant mother escaped, where she later had Naruto in an alley, then died. So kyuubi took Naruto to the park in a basket he found in a nearby dumpster. They left their mom's corpse in the alley. And that's the part when i found Kyuubi and Naruto in the park.

"I took care of them until Naruto was 13. When Naruto was 13 obviously Kyuubi was 19 so he went ahead to college. As we were eating reakfast one day, there was a knock on the door. Being the usual polite me I answered it. It must have been that Mizuki guy because before I could say hello he yelled, 'WHERE'S THE BOY'. And, again, before I could answer he lashed out and cut me across the nose. he ran into the house and grabbed Naruto up and left. Well tried to at least. I grabbed a broom and whacked it across his back-"

"Awww Dolphin-chan! You hit him with a broom?!" Kakashi interrupeted.

"Yes. Anyways, I hit him then he knocked me out cold. And when I woke up Naruto was gone."

Naruto continued the story,"So then I went with Mizuki. He said if I didn't listen to him he'd kill Iruka. I didnt want that so I just listened. So since then I lived with him for 5 years."

"So all this just recently happened?" Sasuke spoke, for the first time upon entering the livingroom.

_ voice is all commanding and junk!_ Naruto though.

"Well I suppose you need a place to stay. And a job. Am I correct?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Well then you may stay here."

"Really?!" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"OMEGODS!"

"And the job?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'll quit the job I have back at home."

"Good. Sakura go make Naruto's bed, that'll be your last job. Naruto you're my new personal assistant." Sasuke bluntly stated.

Everyone else in the room screamed,"WHAT?!"


End file.
